


moments touched in the night

by fakeclover



Series: all the stars [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeclover/pseuds/fakeclover
Summary: Jongin didn't have to try too hard, not with Jongdae.





	moments touched in the night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: chenkai coffee shop au but an unglamorous one in which they always have to clean the dishes/cups and their hands dry out a lot
> 
> 🎶 the fic title is half a line borrowed from 'wishful thinking' by pulp

Jongin could have cried when he dragged the heavy staff entrance door closed behind him and saw Jongdae there, waiting for him. He didn't allow himself more than a quick hug, bent away when Jongdae reached to wipe at his eyes, blinked the tears away instead. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, glad that the dry, cracked skin didn't snag on the plastic material like it would have with his coat. It was so freezing he felt the cold cling to him like a second skin, knew he'd crawl into bed and take an hour to warm up before he could fall asleep.

"Bad day?" Jongdae asked as they walked down the street towards the subway station.

Jongin knew Jongdae knew he wouldn't want to talk about it, not in public, but he appreciated the comfort the simple acknowledgement gave him. He nodded, glanced at the worried expression on Jongdae's face, tried a smile that surely came out too wry to be recognised as one. He didn't have to try too hard, not with Jongdae. Jongdae who sacrificed an hour or two of sleep just to walk him home, spend his commute with him.

The tears welled up again, not from frustration this time but the way his chest felt too tight to contain his affection for Jongdae. Jongin wished he could hold his hand, bury them in Jongdae's coat pocket. Wished he hadn't forgotten to buy a new bottle of hand lotion to bring to work. Wished he hadn't spent the entire evening washing mountains of cups and glasses and plates and cutlery by hand—because the coffee shop's dishwasher broke; because gloves made him so clumsy and destructive he was banned from wearing them; because he'd gotten up this morning instead of getting himself fired. He swallowed the tears down as they stepped into the low light of the subway station.

Jongdae surprised him the second time that night when he pulled him into an unlit corner, pushed him against the backside of a vending machine, pressed close and leaned his forehead against Jongin's shoulder. Jongin nosed into his hair, breathed in the warm, familiar scent, heard him sigh into his shoulder, felt Jongdae relax against him. They stood like that until the train pulled in and Jongdae kissed him so hard and unwilling to part under the blanket of sudden commotion they had to run and got almost caught in the closing doors.

They'd talk later, tomorrow probably. Maybe Jongdae would wake him up with a phone call and he could sleepily burrow into his blanket, warm and unbothered as they talked, as Jongdae's gentle teasing turned into laughter at his replies, as Jongdae wouldn't hang up on him even if he took minutes to tell him he loved him, over and over again to make sure Jongdae knew.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading 🍽️  
> please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
